Auslly OneShots!
by cezar139241
Summary: This will be a bunch of one-shots I come up with randomly because my mind is always wandering. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Thanks,Cassidy

A/N: Hey! Don't hurt me. Here's a one-shot. It's random. ^_^

Austin sat on the beach, hugging his knees and sobbing quietly. "Why?" he kept asking himself," why did I have to fall for a girl who I would never see again?" His heart was shattered. He was completely content one second, but the words of "I'm going to L.A" tore him down. Cassidy, with her dirty blonde hair, voice of an angel, and gorgeous face, stole his heart and broke it. At this point, he felt downright stupid. He was disappointed in himself for believing love at first sight. It's not true… The one thing he regretted most though was getting upset at Ally. Ally, with her silky brown hair and angelic face, was completely innocent. "She was just trying to help" he realizes. He had made up with her earlier, but now that the plan to get Cassidy backfired, he feels stupid for getting upset at Ally period.

Austin was too caught up in his emotions to hear the footsteps of his brunette best friend walking toward him. She sat herself gently upon the sand next to her favorite blond boy. She stared at him, examining his eyes. Nothing. They seemed…empty. No emotion in them. If any, it was hidden. Although, they still looked beautiful in her own eyes. Brown with specks of hazel scattered within them. After taking a couple more moments to admire them, she finally spoke. "Austin?" she whispered, knocking him out of his reverie of sorts.

"Huh?" he whispered, still in a daze. Then, he realized who it was. "Ally? What are you doing here?"

"You ran out of there pretty quick," she said, referencing Melody Diner," I got worried."

"Why?" he asked, surprising her. Ally didn't expect this response.

"What do you mean 'why'?" she asked, still confused.

"Why do you care? Why do you worry? I'm not worth-"

"Hush, you're worth it and more" she cut him off, leaning over and pressing her index finger to his lips. He blushed slightly at how close their faces were. Instinctively, his eyes' line of vision slipped to her lips. They were tempting… He silently thought to himself, looking away from Ally's lips.

'These feelings. This urge.' He thought. He actually had thought of romance with Ally being a possibility at one point. That was, until Dallas came into the picture. He disliked him for many reasons all pertaining to Ally. Dallas took attention away from him. Dallas never made any romantic advances anyway, so it felt like he was wasting time with her. .He wouldn't be a good boyfriend' he thought. After they had their first date, he never called or really contacted Ally. In fact, it seemed as if he was avoiding her. That made him really angry. He questioned why she ever had a crush on him, but the answer was always his looks. His dark hair. The way it flops. His face in general. He scoffed at these answers. Mostly because of jealousy. Ally never once mentioned his personality. That's because she doesn't know about it. It was true. She didn't really know him. He was jealous. He admits it openly. Austin Moon was no coward however. He would admit his feelings. He doesn't get nervous. The thing though, was that Ally was different. She gave him butterflies in his stomach when he gets near her. She gave him sparks when their hands touched while playing piano. She made him blush, just like right now.

He finally looked back to see that Ally had settled herself down on the sand again, digging her feet in the sand. He chuckled. She was like a little kid. An adorable one at that. One of the many reasons he loved her. That's right. He loves her. He admits it. He actually knows her. It's more than a crush. He's worried about their friendship though. Ally means the world to him. He believes he fell for Cassidy as a distraction of sorts. He would do anything for Ally. He would do anything for that smile of hers. It made his day quite honestly. He would rush to Sonic Boom each morning just to see her face. If she rejects him, things would be awkward and she wouldn't want to see him though. Anger, however, was flowing through him. Anger at himself. Anger at Cassidy for leading him on then breaking him. With this anger, he felt invincible. He feels as if he could swim across the ocean. Run a marathon. Dash through a field of umbrellas. 'It's time' he finally decided.

"Ally?" he spoke firmly, making Ally look up from the sand. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I love you." he said, his eyes focused on Ally's face to see her reaction.

She simply smiled. "I love you too."

Her response stumped him. "Ally, I mean as more than a friend. You know that, right?"

"Of course. Don't think I haven't caught you staring before." She chuckled.

He laughed back at her. "I can't help it. You're beautiful"

Now it was her turn to blush. "Hehe, thanks."

"You know, I pictured this more awkward…"

"And why is that?

"Well, I thought you would reject me, and everything would be awkward."

"Haha, Austin, falling in love with your best friend is an amazing thing because it doesn't have to be awkward. The relationship is romantic, yet, you're still best friends. We would still hang out, laugh, and mess around, but we would just add romantic things to that list."

"I never actually thought of it like that… Hey, what about Dallas? You seemed infatuated with him."

"Ha, infatuated. Nice word." She joked.

"Just answer the question" he said, exasperated.

"I never really liked him. I liked you actually."

"What? Why date him then?"

"A distraction. Since you turned yourself orange and sweaty, I didn't exactly take that as a hint you liked me back"

"I was stupid"

"Noticed." She joked

"Hey!" he said, faking a hurt reaction.

She smiled back innocently in response.

"So," Austin started, "what does this make us now?" he asked.

"You tell me" she replied.

"Oh, well in that case, I'd rather show you." He said with a wink and began leaning in.

She noticed his actions and inwardly squealed. She then also leaned in. Their lips crashed and his hands snaked their way to her hips. Hers found their way to his hair and she entangled her fingers in the blond locks. Their lips moved in sync and she felt every cliché. The fireworks, the sparks, the amazing pleasure of him sucking on her lip. He felt the same. He had wanted to do this for the longest time with the girl he loved. He liked Cassidy before, but he would never like her more than Ally. He wouldn't forget her though because, in a way, she helped bring him and Ally together. When they finally pulled away, they smiled and Austin spoke.

"I guess you should thank Cassidy for bringing us together, huh?"

Then, she laughed that laugh of hers that Austin loves and everything seemed perfect.

"I guess so." She said before leaning in for another kiss.

A/N: Okay, so this is for all of my Twitter friends. :) Mary, Kelly, Nicole, Cassie, Chloe, Jesseca, other Nicole, other Nicole, and all of you. Can't remember sorry. I love you though

Don't forget to review!

'Live, Love, Laugh.

~Cezar


	2. In Your Arms

A/N: Hey! It's another one-shot! Awesome, right? Anyways, Austin & Ally are dating in this one.

In Your Arms

"Guitars are over there. No sir, this isn't the eye doctor. Don't go up there!" I said in a long slur feeling exhausted and quite frankly, annoyed. Today was a particularly annoying day, for it was the day my father had left to an accordion convention, leaving me the only one working. Trish and Dez were nowhere to be found. She probably convinced Dez to go shopping with her. Austin, on the other hand, was up in the practice room, rehearsing for his performance on South Beach Sound next weekend. He had offered to help, but he's not exactly…helpful. Last time, he dropped boxes of instruments because he was trying to show off how much he could carry. My father was most certainly not pleased with having to spend more money on inventory. There goes the four dollars he saves.

I was frustrated. I mean, seriously? What eye doctor has instruments?! Well, he had vision problems so he probably couldn't see them, but still. Someone should've been supervising him. After handling a few more customers, the store was empty. Thank God. It'll probably be full again though in like 2 hours… As if sensing now was a time to talk to me, Austin came down.

"Looks like things have calmed down here finally. Ready to go?" he said.

"Ready to go? Where?" I asked confused. I don't remember any plans.

"The beach!" he said enthusiastically.

"Austin, you know I don't like the beach."

"It'll be different this time. Come on. For me?" he said, pouting.

_No, no. Don't cave. Don't cave. _"Fine." _Damn._

"Yay! I love you." he said, walking over to hug me and kiss my cheek.

I sighed. "I love you too." I said, making him smile wide while I went to switch the sign to "Closed".

We began walking together in step when a thought occurred to me. _What about my swimsuit? Oh well. I won't swim then. _Then, I continued walking with Austin hand in hand.

Preceding the short walk, we arrived at a secluded area of the beach. _Well, this is good. I won't have to worry about seeing any guys in thongs._ Austin walked ahead and sat down on one of two blankets lying underneath an umbrella, patting on the one beside him signaling me to lie next to him. I did so and didn't bother asking how this was here. He probably had it planned and set it up earlier before coming to Sonic Boom.

The weather was actually fairly nice, save the chilling wind. It really wasn't cold, but when you're used to the warm weather like I am, it can be. I hugged my knees, shivering a bit. Austin noticed this and slid over next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I shifted into a more comfortable position and leaned back into him. I was far away enough from under the umbrella to see some passing clouds. I began watching them to see what I could make out of them. It had become an instinct, being in the Cloudwatching Club and all. Austin never really liked the idea, but once we started dating, he began watching them with me.

"Look, it's a bunny on a bicycle!" he said, pointing at a nearby cloud that was indeed a bunny on a bicycle.

"Good job! See? You are getting better at this." I said, making a smile play across his lips.

We continued with that for about a half hour until I got a little bored. I mean, I love cloud watching, but you can only do it for so long.

"I love you." I said, looking up at him.

"I love you too. Are you still cold?" he said, kissing the top of my head.

"No, actually. Your arms are keeping me warm. They keep me warm and they do so much more." I said, thinking about the things they make me feel.

"Like what?" he asked with a genuine puzzled look on his face.

"They make me feel safe. They make me happy. When I'm in your arms, the rest of the world goes away and it's just us. The way I like it. When I'm in your arms, everything bad goes away. Like today: I was so frustrated with work, but now, I feel so happy. My troubles are forgotten." I said, sighing out of content. He then hugged me tighter.

"Good," he begins," I want to make you feel that way. Ally, you deserve to be happy. I hate seeing you stressed. I knew your dad would be gone today, so that's why I planned this." he said, looking at me adoringly. I leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. When I pulled away, I leaned back into him again.

"Well, I'm not stressed anymore, so mission accomplished." I said.

He glanced at his watch quickly. "More customers should be headed to the store in a bit…" he said hesitantly. "Umm, I know you really care about your job, so did you want to get going or…?" he trailed off.

"No. The customers can wait." I said. "My dad left me alone to deal with them, so he obviously didn't care too much."

"That's true, I guess." he responded.

"Yup. I'd rather be here anyways, in your arms."

"That's the way I like it." he said, kissing my head again.

"Can we do this again?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll always be your hero. I'll be there to make you feel safe and loved whenever you need me."

"My hero… I like that."

"I do too." he said, leaning in for a kiss.

A/N: This was really short… Umm, I don't know what to say. Nicole told me to write this, so I guess this is for her…? Idk. Anyways, I hope you liked it!

Don't forget to review! :D


End file.
